the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus (film)/Credits
Full credits for Klaus (2019). Logos Opening Netflix presents A production of A Aniventure / Atresmedia Cine Production KLAUS Closing Directed by Sergio Pablos Produced by Jinko Gotoh Sergio Pablos Marisa Roman Matthew Teevan Mercedes Gamero Mikel Lejarza Gustavo Ferrada Co-Director Carlos Martinez Lopez Screenplay by Sergio Pablos Jim Mahoney Zach Lewis Story by Sergio Pablos Production Designers Szymon Biernacki Marcin Jakubowski Head of Story Edgar Martins Music by Alfonso G. Aguilar Edited by Pablo Garcia Revert Sound Designer Gabriel Gutierrez Casting by Matthew Jon Beck, CSA Micah Dahlberg, CSA Jason Schwartzman as Jesper J. K. Simmons as Klaus Rashida Jones as Alva Will Sasso as Mr. Ellingboe Neda Margrethe Labba as Mangu Sergio Pablos as Pumpkin and Olaf With Norm Macdonald as Mogens and Joan Cusack as Mrs. Krum Crawl Art Associate Producer Mary Moran Anderson Production Manager Pilar Cubria Romero Supervisors Character Designer Torsten Schrank Layout Supervisors Armen Melkonian Jean-Luc Serrano Background Designer Gabriel Gomez Animation Supervisors 3D Animation Supervisor David Lamas Grimaldi Clean-Up Supervisors Elio Lischetti Marick Queven Richard Smitheman 2D FX Supervisor Jose Antonio Garcia Villameriel Ink and Paint Supervisor Pablo Zafre Fernandez Lighting Supervisor Florian Aupetit Compositing Supervisors Adam Parker Guillem Ramisa De Soto CGI Supervisors Gabriel G. Roy Fernando Jariego 3D Layout Supervisor Charly Laurent Pipeline Supervisor Eduardo Grana Post Production Supervisor Eladio Fernandez Creative Consultants Olivier Clert • Steve Pierre Gordon • Alex Orrelle Storyboard TBA Additional Storyboard Alberta Garcia Javier Ledesma Barbolla Lorenzo Fresta Alberto Rodriguez Braojos Alex Relloso Horna Satjit Singh Matharu Visual Development TBA Layout and Backgrounds TBA Additional Layout James P. Alles Scott Caple Additional Background Color Daniel Gallego Marina Itaiza Vaccaro Perez Pre-vis Baraboom Studios Supervisor Pepe Valencia Angel Cornejo Yonathan Moreda Juan Segura Scene Planning Mary Lescher Edgar Martins Sebastian Urcerlay Haoa Character Animation Lead Animators Alfredo Cassano Jochem Van Gool Animators TBA Additional Animation TBA 3D Department TBA Clean-Up Leads TBA Assistants TBA Inbetweeners TBA Clean-Up Instructor Ivan Cardona 2D Effects Animation TBA Additional 2D Effects Animation Mouloud Oussid Ink and Paint Ink and Paint Lead Marcos Rubio Ink and Paint Artists TBA Lighting Lead Lighters Renee Chio O Shea Stefan Hansson Anna Stosik Lighting Artists TBA Compositing TBA Shot Prep Department Lead Angelica Chieffi Shot Preps TBA Pipeline and Render Team TBA Editorial TBA Production Crew TBA Production Coordinators TBA Production Assistants TBA Additional Production Crew TBA Additional Voices Kids TBA Adults TBA Adults Saami Voices Reiulf Aleksandersen Sara Margrethe Oskal Cultural Saami Consultant Sara Margrethe Oskal 2D Character Lighting and Texturing Partner Les Films Du Poisson Rouge TBA 2D Animation Technology Partner Toon Boom Animation Inc. TBA Music TBA Post Production Coordinator Marta Serra Credit Titles Design Alfredo Jose Gutierrez Mundaraian Sound Post Production Menos Doce DB TBA Foley Recorded at Shepperton Studios TBA Voices Recording Margarita Mix Santa Monica TBA LA Studios Bam Studios Margarita Mix Hollywood Post Modern Sound Audio Engineers Bonnie Lambie Walla Recording TBA Legal and Accounting TBA Atresmedia Team Atresmedia Cine TBA Atresmedia TBA Outsourcing Studios Additional Clean Up Sellout Animation TBA Inspidea Animation Supervisor Raymond Yap Chi Hiung Production Supervisor Chris Leong Mei Cian J Studios Production Manager Daraporn Patthalakul Production Assistant John Evans De Guzman Clean Up Supervisor Duangnet Krongphet Snipple Animation Studios, Inc. TBA Additional Clean Up and Ink and Paint Yowza Animation Executive Producer Heather Walker Creative Director/CU Supervisor Claude Chiasson Animago Head and Check Marianna Forti • Angelo Domenico Migliorisi TBA Additional Clean Up Ink Animation Production Manager Justin Stewart CU Supervisor Patrick Pujalte Additional Clean Up 3.0 Studio TBA Vendors TBA In Association With Comic Animations Special Thanks TBA To our family and friends, for you unconditional support in making this film possible Cette Oeuvre a Beneficie du Credit D Impot en Faveur de La Production De Films Etrangers en France No. 52252 legal Deposit Number M-30976-2019 Copyright 2019 - Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. and Atresmedia Cine, S.L.U. In Loving Memory of Mary Lescher Category:Credits